


Let the Heavenly Fire of Your Touch Purify my Sins

by Dreamsandwishes



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: AU, Bible Kink, Bottom Harry, Dominant Louis, HOLY, M/M, Preacher - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Harry, Top Louis, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsandwishes/pseuds/Dreamsandwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry worships Satan and Louis gets a little too enthusiastic about beating the sin out of Harry. </p><p>Or the one where a bible isn't just for reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Heavenly Fire of Your Touch Purify my Sins

**Author's Note:**

> The bible fic™

Every pure and lovely angel had to fall from heaven sometime, but that didn't mean they lost their sense of holiness. Louis Tomlinson, 22 years old and a pastor in the making, had his ideals of what was sacred and what was not. There were people who just...might not agree with those ethics. He was a very good person. He donated a quarter of his assistant pastor salary to charities every month. He volunteered at nursing homes and read books to the old ladies. He mentored the teenagers of the church who were losing their way. 

Mostly it wasn't a difficult thing, listen to the youth moan on about their teenage relationships and whether or not they should stay friends with so and so because they were a 'fucking slut'. Of course he had to recommend they cleanse their language. There was one young lad however, the son of a respected lady in the church. From first look, no one would ever assume he was anything but the perfect child. He had that innocent face with curly hair, dimples, and huge green eyes that would never raise so much as an eyebrow. He was respectful to his elders. He never cursed. 

He worshipped Satan. 

Louis perched on the edge of his desk, his arms folded over his chest as he waited for Harry to join him in his office. His slightly too tight button down shirt stretched across his shoulders, the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. A radio in the corner played a crackly sermon from the Christian channel. It wasn't an accurate interpretation of the bible, but it was better than the god awful boybands that they played on the other channels. 

The door slammed open as a glowering Harry Styles stalled into the office. His mother stood in the hallway just outside, mouthing 'sorry' to Louis before pulling the door closed. Harry flopped down in one of the overstuffed armchairs and folded his arms, glowering at Louis. The little innocent cupcake face was long gone, as it had been every single time they had a session. The giggly boy was just a mask for a gay, demon obsessed nineteen year old. 

It was kind of hot. 

Taking a steadying breath, Louis smiled warmly at Harry. He wouldn't let the boy's deathly beautiful face get to him today any more than it had got to him during their last ten weekly sessions. He was done with boys. That had ended with high school, when his calling to shepherd the Lord's sheep had found him. Boys were a sin. "How are you today, Harry?"

"I'm horny and ready to go home and jack off to some pictures of the devil." A devilish smirk- quite fitting considering the words he'd just said, crossed the boy's face. "Want to join me?"

No, he did not. Louis sighed and reached for his bible, running his hand over the smooth leather cover. Harry was honestly impossible. Maybe the old saying of beating the sin out of a person wasn't such a bad idea. But it wasn't his place. "Maybe we should start off with a prayer for you to have an open mind and receiving spirit?" It was worded as a question but it was a statement. It had been a long week already and Louis wasn't looking forward to another fruitless session. He was breaking through Harry today, one way or another. 

"Of course. I'll ask our lord Satan to shove his horn up your dick and pull out all your semen because you obviously are all tensed up. Getting laid can help with that." The boy obediently got down on his knees. 

The words made Louis jaw clench angrily, but Harry's position on the carpet and the reality that his words were true kept Louis from lashing out. So what if he was stressed and he hadn't had so much as a quick wank in weeks? He was still a good, holy person who knew what was sacred. He slowly lowered himself to his knees too and bowed his head. "Lord Jesus, we come humbly to your throne to beseech that you would give my young friend here an open mind and willing soul to receive your truths-"

"Can you hurry up?" Harry hissed, chuckling lowly. "I'm horny...daddy."

Louis almost choked on his spit. He had known of course, that Harry had been trying to come onto him for weeks, but he had devoutly ignored it. This was a bit far though. Far enough that his jeans were tightening dreadfully. He'd done so good the past years. Hadn't even looked at a boy in that way once. He liked girls. Truly. "No. I'm praying." He gulped. "Lord, cleanse Harry's mind and tongue from the sins that touch them-"

"But-"

He really didn't want to hear anything Harry had to say right now. "I'm fucking praying!" He snapped, looking over at the grinning devil worshipper. 

"Ooh, maybe I'm not the only sinner in the room. You have a dirty mouth, pastor Tomlinson. Or should I call you Saint Louis?" Harry leaned imperceptibly closer. 

Louis could barely breathe. How dare this little fucker come in with his perfect face and try and tear down the walls Louis had carefully built for years. His rendezvous with boys were a thing of the past. Not to happen again. It was a sin. "Read the bible, Harry." He rasped hoarsely. "You're a sinner."

So was he. 

"Shove your bible up your fucking ass." Harry whispered, looking like the devil himself, wearing an angels face. Burning green eyes. Smug smirk. Nineteen years old and nothing but trouble. 

"That's it." Louis seethed, jumping to his feet. He stalked over to the door and turned the lock before he could overthink what he was about to do. Then he yanked Harry up from the ground with a firm grip on the collar of the lad's tshirt. "It's not my ass that's meeting the bible, Styles." He hissed, marching the grinning Harry towards the desk. With one aggressive sweep of his hand he shoved the stacks of papers and random knick knacks to the floor. He set his laptop in the desk chair then glared at Harry. "Take off your jeans."

Harry didn't hesitate, unbuttoning the sinfully tight jeans and wiggling them down his legs. They were bare of hair and of course Harry would shave his legs. Who even is he? Louis is practically breathing smoke from his nose. One time. He would help rid Harry of his sin this one time and never again. And his anger would make it only that much more effective. When Harry kicked his jeans carelessly to the floor, Louis grabbed hold of his arms and bent the boy over the tall desk. His fingers traced the waistband of Harry's black Calvin Kleins. 

"I'm doing this for your own good." He spoke quietly, enunciating every syllable. "You are a sinful, sinful boy and I am going to cleanse you of it."

Harry moaned. 

Hooking his fingers over the waistband, Louis pulled the boxers down to reveal the pearly white ass of the boy who was causing him so much stress. His chest rose and fell slowly as he took in the nicely shaped bum. Wouldn't it look lovely when it was a shiny pink and Harry was repenting of his sin? "With every smack, I want you to say 'please purify me'. Got it?"

"Yes." Harry squirmed, almost as though he was anxious to begin this. 

Louis reached over and lifted his bible carefully. With a deep breath he lifted it with both hands. Then he brought it down hard against Harry's ass. The smack of leather on skin echoed through the room. 

"God." Harry yelped. "Please purify me."

Already a bright red spot had formed on the heretofore milky skin. Louis rubbed one hand over the mark with a satisfied smile before slapping the bible down against Harry's ass again. They'd beat the sin out quickly at this rate. 

"Please purify me." Harry hissed, his back arching. Dark curls splayed against his white tshirt as his head leaned back. 

They repeated the process, over and over, until Harry's ass was a bright perky pink and tears rolled down his cheeks as he gasped out the words Louis had instructed him to say. Finally Louis set the bible aside and lifted Harry's boxers over his ass again. Then he helped the wincing boy stand and turned him until they faced each other. With one hand he wiped the dampness out from under Harry's eyes. "Do you repent of your sins, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry groaned, rubbing his ass. His smirk returned as he looked down and his eyes caught on the obvious bulge in Louis' jeans. Dark green eyes flicked up to meet Louis' gaze. "But I don't think I'm the only sinner here." 

Their gazes held for one second, two. Two inches, one, between them. Then it was lips on lips and Harry backing Louis across the room to slam against the wall. Thick lips assaulted Louis', hands too large to be holy snaking down his sides to grip his ass. Louis groaned lowly, his back arching to connect his chest with Harry's. 

"Don't you know, pastor, boys and boys are just as much a sin as the devil himself?" Harry whispered, his long fingers moving to unbutton Louis' shirt. And suddenly it didn't matter to Louis anymore. He could no more change who he had always been than he could cut off his own arm. He was who he was and if it had taken a Satan worshipping boy to show him that, then that's exactly what was supposed to happen. 

"Don't you know, Harry?" He kissed the boy softly. "Gods favorite angel fell from heaven and became the devil himself."

**Author's Note:**

> lol I hate myself. 
> 
> hmu on my social media:
> 
> Twitter: @yslandthemoon  
> IG: @harrehsyndrome


End file.
